moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Grey – Unter Wölfen
center|350px The Grey – Unter Wölfen ist ein US-amerikanischer Abenteuerfilm des Regisseurs Joe Carnahan und die Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Romans von Ian MacKenzie Jeffers, der auch am Drehbuch beteiligt war. Am 11. Dezember 2011 hatte der Film seine Uraufführung auf dem Austin Butt-Numb-A-Thon Film Festival, erschien am 27. Januar offiziell in den Kinos der Vereinigten Staaten und startete am 12. April 2012 in den deutschsprachigen Kinos. Der Film wurde mithilfe eines Budgets von $25 Millionen von Ridley Scott, Tony Scott, Jules Daily, Mickey Liddell und Joe Carnahan produziert und spielte weltweit etwa $77,278,331 ein. Hauptdarsteller ist Liam Neeson. Die Handlung des Films spielt in Alaska. Es geht um eine Gruppe von Ölförderern, die auf ihrem Rückflug von der Arbeit mit der Maschine abstürzen und in der Eiswüste des Landes festsitzen – den Absturz überleben lediglich sieben Personen. Die Gruppe um John Ottway (Liam Neeson) muss sich allerdings damit beeilen, einen sicheren Unterschlupf zu finden, denn sie werden von einem Rudel ausgehungerter Grauwölfe verfolgt, die sie jederzeit attackieren könnten. Handlung 250px|left|thumb|Kurz nach dem Absturz John Ottway ist bei einer entlegenen Ölförderungsgesellschaft als Jäger beschäftigt und jagt die wilden Tiere des Landes, damit sie den Förderern nicht zur Gefahr werden. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau empfindet er in seinem Leben jedoch nur noch wenig Freude und steht am Tag vor dem Rückflug kurz vor dem Selbstmord. Während des Rückflugs geraten die Passagiere der Maschine in Turbulenzen und stürzen in der Eiswüste Alaskas ab. Lediglich sieben Besatzungsmitglieder, darunter auch Ottway, überleben die Katastrophe. Ottway, der der einzige ist, der sich mit den Gefahren der Umgebung auskennt, übernimmt de Facto die Führung des Trupps und richtet sich mit den anderen vorerst im Flugzeugwrack ein Nachtlager ein. Erst als sie am nächsten Morgen feststellen, dass einer ihrer Begleiter, Lewenden (James Badge Dale), über Nacht von einem Wolf gerissen wurde, bemerken sie, in welcher Gefahr sie tatsächlich stecken. Nachdem Ottway allen Toten ihre Brieftaschen abgenommen hatte, in der Absicht, sie hinterher ihren Verbliebenen zukommen zu lassen, begibt sich die Gruppe in Richtung Süden. Nach einiger Zeit schlagen die Wölfe erneut zu und reißen Todd Flanney (Joe Anderson), der ein wenig abseits von der Gruppe gelaufen ist. Nach weiteren Angriffen flüchtet die Gruppe schließlich in Richtung örtlichen Wald und zündet in dessen Nähe einige Feuerstellen an, in der Hoffnung, das könnte die Wölfe abhalten, sie zu attackieren. An der Feuerstelle kommt es zu der ersten Auseinandersetzung zwischen John Diaz (Frank Grillo) und Ottway, die Ottway für sich entscheiden kann. Nur wenige Sekunden später wird Diaz von einem Wolf, den Ottway als Außenseiter und Kundschafter identifizieren kann, attackiert und verletzt, ehe die anderen den Wolf töten können. Nachdem sie den Wolf gebraten und verspeist haben, leitet Ottway die Gruppe weiter in den Wald hinein. Während eines Schneesturms erfriert Burke (Nonso Anozie), sodass die Gruppe letztlich nur noch zu fünf ist. 250px|thumb|left|Ottway allein bei den Wölfen 250px|thumb|right|Ottway im Kampf gegen den Leitwolf Am nächsten Morgen gelangt die Gruppe an eine große Klippe, die sie mithilfe eines Seils zu überqueren gedenkt. Nachdem es alle anderen sicher auf die andere Seite geschafft haben, reißt das Seil bei Talget (Dermot Mulroney), der sich aufgrund seiner verletzten Hand nicht richtig festhalten und fortbewegen konnte, sodass er zu Boden stürzt und dort von weiteren Wölfen gerissen wird. Nachdem die drei letzten Mitglieder an einen Fluss gelangt sind, verliert Diaz seinen Lebensmut und bleibt freiwillig zurück. Ottway und Pete Hendrick (Dallas Roberts) sind nun gezwungen, sich zu zweit durchzuschlagen. Allerdings fällt Hendrick während eines Angriffs der nur einige Hundert Meter später in einen Fluss und bleibt unter Wasser an einem Stein hängen – er ertrinkt. An der nächsten Lichtung legt Ottway alle Brieftaschen, einschließlich seiner eigenen, mit einem Peilsender versehen ab und sieht sich dann von Wölfen umzingelt. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass die Gruppe den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte und er sich nun direkt vor der Wölfshöhle befindet, die sie die ganze Zeit umgehen wollten. An dieser Stelle sieht der Zuschauer eine Szene, in der das erste Mal bekannt wird, dass Ottways Frau (Anne Openshaw) an einer Krankheit verstarb. Anschließend sagt Ottway ein Gedicht seines Vaters auf, das bereits an früherer Stelle im Film erwähnt wurde und davon handelt, ein letztes Mal in die Schlacht zu ziehen und zu sterben. Dann macht er sich bereit, gegen den Leitwolf zu kämpfen, der sich nun kampfbereit vor ihn gestellt hat. Nach den in diesem Moment einsetzenden Credits sieht der Zuschauer in einer Szene, die im Fernsehfilm weggelassen wurde, beide Kontrahenten schwer atmend auf dem Boden, Ottways Kopf über dem des Leitwolfs. Produktion Entstehungsgeschichte thumb|right|180px|DVD-Cover Der Film war nach The A-Team die erste erneute Zusammenarbeit von Joe Carnahan, Ridley Scott, Tony Scott sowie Liam Neeson. Ursprünglich war ein weitaus jüngerer Hauptdarsteller für den Film geplant und so war Bradley Cooper im Gespräch. Allerdings wurde dieser später durch Liam Neeson ersetzt.Liam Neeson replaces much-younger Bradley Cooper in survival thriller 'The Grey', Entertainment Weekly Obwohl der Film in Alaska spielt, wurden die meisten Szenen in Smithers, British Columbia gedreht. Der Freh dauerte insgesamt vierzig Tage.No ‘Grey’ areas for Carnahan'' Später erschien der Film sowohl auf DVD als auch auf Blu-Ray. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack zum Film wurde von Marc Streitenfeld komponiert und erschien am 14. Februar 2012 auch auf CD. Folgend ist eine Auflistung der Titel des Soundtracks angegeben. [[Datei:The Grey OST.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Der offizielle Cover des Soundtracks von Marc Streitenfeld zu The Grey]] # "Writing the Letter" (2:00) # "Suicide" (1:44) # "You Are Gonna Die" (3:14) # "Walking" (1:45) # "Eyes Glowing" (1:25) # "The Morning After" (2:57) # "Collecting Wallets" (1:53) # "Wife Memory" (1:09) # "Life and Death" (2:52) # "Lagging Behind" (1:53) # "Running from Wolves" (1:46) # "Daughter Appears" (2:13) # "Last Walk" (2:33) # "Memorial" (3:41) # "Alpha" (2:16) # "Into the Fray" (1:49) Besetzung Schauspieler *Liam Neeson: John Ottway *Frank Grillo: John Diaz *Dermot Mulroney: Talget *Dallas Roberts: Pete Hendrick *Joe Anderson: Todd Flannery *Nonso Anozie: Burke *James Badge Dale: Lewenden *Jacob Blair: Cimoskie *Ben Bray: Hernandez *Anne Openshaw: Ottways Frau Produktionsteam *Joe Carnahan: Regisseur, Drehbuchautor und Produzent *Ian MacKenzie Jeffers: Co-Drehbuchautor *Ridley Scott: Produzent *Tony Scott: Produzent *Mickey Liddell: Produzent *Jules Daily: Produzent *Marc Streitenfeld: Musik *Masanobu Takayanagi: Kamera *Roger Barton: Schnitt *Jason Hellmann: Schnitt Romanvorlage Der Film basiert auf Ian MacKenzie Jeffers' Roman sowie auf dessen Kurzgeschichte The Grey. Rezeption Umsatz Der Film war kommerziell kein Fehlschlag. Er spielte weltweit etwa $77,278,331 ein."The Grey" im Box Office Mojo Kritiken und Kontroversen Der Film erhielt größtenteils sehr positive Bewertungen und Rezensionen. Roger Ebert gab dem Film dreieinhalb von vier Sternen''Rogerebert.com, auf Rotten Tomatoes wird der gut bewertete Film bei fast 80% (Stand: August 2014) als sehr erfolgreich geführt"The Grey" auf Rotten Tomatoes'' und Filmkritiker Richard Roeper setzt den Film auf Platz drei der erfolgreichsten Filme 2012.Richard Roeper's Reviews - The Best Movies of 2012 auf YouTube Der Film war für mehrere Auszeichnungen nominiert: Als bester Horror/Thriller für den Saturn Award sowie für den besten Soundtrack von Marc Streitenfeld für den Chainsaw Award. Zudem gewann der Film den Golden Trailer als bester Thriller und Liam Neeson erhielt den Chainsaw Award als bester Hauptdarsteller. Frank Grillo erhielt als bester Nebendarsteller ebenfalls den Chainsaw Award.Internet Movie Datebase Allerdings erhielt der Film auch negative Bewertungen. The Scotsman kritisiert: „On the down side, there’s a lot of dull pretentious philosophising about the heartlessness of nature and god. On the up side, you get to see a man punch a wolf in the face.“The Scotsman Außerdem sei der Film zu atheistisch ausgelegt. In einer Szene ruft Ottway nämlich Gott an, ihm zu helfen und sich den Glauben an ihn erst zu verdienen, allerdings passiert nichts und so verliert er letztlich vollständig den Glauben an den Herrn.'The Grey': Liam Neeson's bleak atheist parable, Break PointCamouflaged Atheism!, Yahoo! MoviesTHE GREY – A Movie Review, The Trent Wilkie Zudem boykottierten Tierschützer und Organisationen wie die PETA den Film, weil er einen falschen Eindruck von blutrünstigen und aggressive Wölfen vermittele.Salazar Announces Recovery of Gray Wolves in the Western Great Lakes, Removal from Threatened and Endangered Species List, U.S. Department of the InteriorGroups boycott 'The Grey' with Liam Neeson for portrayal of wolves, KPLU'The Grey' slammed for 'bloodthirsty' portrayal of wolves, Los Angeles Times Trivia *In einer Szene des Films schreibt John Ottway einen Brief an seine verstorbene Frau. Damit die Szene realistisch wirkte, bat Regisseur Joe Carnahan Liam Neeson, sich vorzustellen, den Brief an seine tatsächlich, ebenfalls bereits verstorbene Frau Natasha Richardson zu schreiben. Hinterher lobte er die Szene als eine von Neesons besten Leistungen im Filmgeschäft seit jeher.http://www.starpulse.com/news/index.php/2011/12/24/liam_neeson_used_grief_over_wifes_deat Liam Neeson Used Grief Over Wife's Death To Fuel Emotional Scene In 'The Grey', Starpulse Quellen, Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen Weblinks *''The Grey – Unter Wölfen'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''The Grey'' in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1601913/ The Grey – Unter Wölfen in der Internet Movie Datebase] *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_grey_2012/ The Grey auf Rotten Tomatoes] *[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=grey.htm The Grey im Box Office Mojo] *Offizielle Website Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung